


Mix-Tapes

by bennywormxo



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennywormxo/pseuds/bennywormxo
Summary: Cole starts to get mix-tapes in his locker and its up to him to figure out who they're from.
Relationships: Diana Barry & Ruby Gillis & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Cole MacKenzie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	1. CHAPTER ONE

**Author's Note:**

> homophobic slurs

Cole was a new student in Avonlea, he made friends rather quickly than he anticipates. Although they were just girls, he didn’t make any male friends in Avonlea. But that didn’t stop him from enjoying his time with his female friends. “I really need to stop on Instagram, because every time I go on there Gilbert posts photos of himself with girls!” Ruby whined, Cole had to hold in his laugh because he thinks it’s funny at how Ruby is so obsessed with Gilbert. Ruby was wearing a tight dark blue shirt, over it there was a pretty bright pink tank top. She was wearing black high waisted skinny jeans which she used to tuck her shirt in. To top off her look she had blue and pink butterfly clips in her hair.

“You really need to stop looking at Gilbert’s Instagram, you deserve a better ideal mate than him.” Anne reassured, today she was wearing a cute orange sweater and dark washed blue overalls. Cole felt like he should try and help his dear friend Ruby but Cole didn’t know Gilbert Blythe enough to talk about him. Other than the fact that he is a Senior. He is a year older than Cole and the other girls. Cole only had one class with Gilbert and it was AP English, Cole was really good at English but he felt as if that Gilbert was better than him. 

“Maybe you should delete Instagram, it’s bad for our health anyways.” Cole tried to comfort Ruby, Ruby nodded which came as a surprise to Cole. Ruby handed her phone to Cole as she said, “You have to do it, I’m not strong enough!” Cole rolled his eyes, “I understand.” He grabbed the phone out of her hand and unlocked it. He found Instagram and deleted it off of her phone. Which he knew was useless because she would have Instagram back on his phone tonight. “There, all better?” Cole asked as he handed the phone back to Ruby. She sniffled dramatically and nodded her head. She grabbed her phone away from Cole, “please do not download Instagram back tonight.” He ordered her. 

The lunch bell began to ring and signaled the kids in the cafeteria to leave, Cole followed the girls out in the hallway to grab their backpack. They eventually told each other goodbye and parted ways. Cole has to go to AP English. He was the first one to arrive in the classroom and take a seat, he chose to take a seat in the back of the classroom. He only took a seat in the back of the classroom because he liked to stray away from the other pupils, it’s not that he didn’t like them, he just felt as if he didn’t fit in. The room quickly filled with Juniors and Seniors, Gilbert Blythe walked in and Cole watched him take a seat in front of him next to Moody. He watched them laugh together and he wished that he had that with a male peer, or he just wanted that with Gilbert Blythe. 

Gilbert was wearing a black letter jacket with white lettering, of course Gilbert was a jock, Cole thought. Cole’s phone started to buzz in his back pocket, he grabbed it out of his pocket and looked to see that he received a text from Ruby. She texted in the group chat that Anne made with everyone at lunch, ‘does anyone know what Gilbert Blythe’s Snapchat is?’ She texted, Cole silently chuckled and quickly texted back, ‘we all know that friend is you.” 

Cole then slipped his phone back in his pocket when he saw Miss. Stacy walked in the room. He grabbed out his AP binder from his backpack. Cole watched her as she grabbed paperback books from a cabinet, she placed five of them on each student's desk with thick paper packets that sat in the front row. “Please take a book and packet and pass it down. Today we are going to start reading ‘Of Mice and Men’ by John Steinbeck.” She explained, “If you don’t finish chapters one through three, then it’s homework. Fill out the packets as you go,” she announced to the class as she sat down at her desk and started grading papers. Cole assumed that she was grading the essay’s that they haven’t received back. The essays were about themselves, they made them a month ago.

Gilbert turned around, handing Cole the book and packet. Cole gulped mesmerized by Gilbert’s face. This was the first time that Cole ever saw Gilbert face-to-face and he secretly hoped that it wasn't his last. Cole grabbed the book and packet out of Gilbert's hands quickly to avoid making it awkward, something that Cole seemed to specialize in. Cole can now understand what Ruby saw in Gilbert, he was gorgeous, too gorgeous. Cole speculated his sexuality multiple times because the boy’s at Cole’s old school called him a faggot and made fun of him for being ‘too gay.’ He still finds himself coming to that fact that he is indeed gay, but in the closet. After living in Avonlea for a couple of months, he still can’t find the courage to bring up to Anne that he is gay. She knew that she would accept him but he’s not sure if he even accepted himself yet. 

Cole threw himself on his bed, when he got home. He began to kick his black skinny jeans off and grab his sweat pants from the end of the bed and put them on. He got on his phone and started to go through all his notifications. Ruby spammed the whole group chat trying to figure out what Gilbert's Blythe’s snapchat is. Surprisingly nobody knew, not even Anne. Which was a shock to Cole because he knew that Anne and Gilbert were the bestest of friends ever since she moved to Avonlea. He also knew that Anne also hated the fact that Gilbert was smarter than her and also he did call her carrots in the ninth grade but she assured that Gilbert meant nothing by it. But that doesn’t mean that she doesn't hate him. 

‘Gblythe09 has requested to follow you!’ he tapped the notification which leads him to Gilbert's page, Ruby was right he does post too many pictures of himself with girls. He quickly accepted Gilberts request and followed him back, Cole didn’t have any posts on Instagram, he felt insecure about posting but that didn’t stop him from posting on his private Tumblr blog. He had a lot of followers on Tumblr all he ever posted was his art and talked about the books he was reading.

‘Hey! I am sorry I haven’t talked to you since you moved to Avonlea; you will have to forgive me for that. It was just the fact I have been grounded from my phone until yesterday and honestly forgot your name until today when I asked Moody.’, Cole felt like he was dreaming when he read the DM but he decided not to respond until he figured out a response back that didn’t sound like Cole was texting him while having a seizure or something that didn’t make him sound dumb. He read over the notification over and over again until he figured out what to write back, Cole didn’t know why he was making a big deal over a silly little greeting. Maybe it was because ever since Cole laid eyes on Gilbert he felt some sort of connection with him but he knew that it would be insane of him to think that Gilbert was even a little bit gay and even if he was he’s ‘off-limits’ due to Ruby having dibs on him since the fourth grade. So sadly, Cole could probably never start any type of romantic relations with Gilbert even if he wanted too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hoped you enjoyed !  
> bennywormxo on tumblr


	2. CHAPTER TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole starts to get mix-tapes in his locker and its up to him to figure out who they're from.

'It's alright; I hope we can become friends at school'

That was the text, which Cole sent Gilbert on Instagram; Cole pulled his computer from across his bed to him. He turned on his computer and unlocked, his Tumblr account was already popped up on the screen. He was going to create a post about Gilbert or write a shitty poem about him, but nothing came to mind. The name Gilbert kept popping up in his head like fireworks. GILBERT! GILBERT! GILBERT! Why couldn't he just stop and not think about Gilbert, he barely knew him!

He sighed and shut the laptop closed, then placed it under his bed. He doesn't know what to do with his silly schoolgirl crush on Gilbert; a poem could probably make him feel better or listening to an abundance of sad-romantical music. Cole just sighed and threw back on his bed; maybe sleep would make him feel better. Maybe he was just hung up on Gilbert because he was tired and was just thinking delusional thoughts. – That was it; he was hung up on Gilbert because he was tired.

The next day Cole was at school, trying his best not to think about stupid Gilbert and his stupid face, he walked towards his locker when the first-hour bell rang, he opened his locker and a plastic case fell to the ground, he looked down. The plastic case had a CD in it and there were words written on it with Sharpie, the CD was named, 'the first time I saw you.'

Cole couldn't stop thinking about Gilbert, could this be Gilbert but there were like a hundred kids in this school. Finding out who put the CD in his locker would be harder than he thought, the first person he was able to rule out was Gilbert, and Gilbert was straight and had nothing to do with Cole. His first-class was Chemistry and his lab partner was Anne. He was going to talk to Anne about this because she was the only one that he trusted.

He quickly shoved his A day class binders in his backpack and swiftly walked to class, he was looking down at the CD, maybe he shouldn't tell her just yet, it could be her after all. He walked into the classroom and sat in his assigned seat, he waited for Anne. He was going to make her write on a piece of paper, when Anne walked into the classroom she sat next to Cole. "Good Morning!" She chirped, she greeted him like this every morning "Hey, good morning, can you do me a favor please?" He asked her, she nodded her head yes, "sure Cole, what is it?" Cole opened his lab notebook a tore a piece of paper out, "can you write these words, the first time I saw you?" Anne gave Cole a puzzled look but she wrote down the words carefully. Cole looked at the handwriting and compared it to the one on the CD, but it didn't match.

"This morning I found this CD in my locker," He handed her the CD, she weirdly seemed excited. "Do you know what this means? Someone in this school likes you and gave you a mix-tape! This is so romantic; I would love it if someone gave me one of these." Anne began to ramble off about she would love that her ideal mate would give her mix-tapes, "do you know would give this to me?" Cole interrupted Anne, she inspected the CD the closely and said, "the hand-writing is obviously a boy." Cole gulped, he didn't know what to say, is this the part where he comes out to Anne, "or a girl with terrible penmanship." Anne placed the CD down on the lab table, "my money is on a boy." Anne said, Cole didn't know too many boys in his grade but he was assuming it was someone he talked to. So, Cole made a list.

Moody Spurgeon

Billy Andrews

Jerry Baynard

Charlie Sloane

Gilbert Blythe

Cole hesitated to put Gilbert's name on the list because he knew that Gilbert was straight. Coles and Anne's phones both buzzed, it was from Diana, she was gone yesterday because she said she was sick, 'hey guys, I'm not going to be at school today, again. I'm sorry.' Cole sighed, Diana was more fun to sit with at lunch than Ruby because all Ruby will talk about is Gilbert but Cole didn't want to hear his name again– "Gilbert is throwing a party Saturday night, want to go with me?" Anne said, never mind, I'm probably going to hear his name for the rest of my life, Cole thought but this would be a great opportunity to figure out who left the mix-tap in his locker. "Yes, I would love to go with you."

School felt like it was going slow after he got the mix-tape, he couldn't stop thinking about what's on the mix-tape or who slipped it in his locker. After school, he practically ran home, his heart was beating fast when he got to the front door of his house. His mom wasn't home because she worked at the local hospital and his dad left when he was a kid. His younger sister was at a friend's house, he was jealous of her because she made more friends than him in a week.

He went to his room and shut the door while grabbing his laptop out from under his bed, he put the CD inside quickly. He opened up to see what was on the CD, there was only one song. Mystery of Love by Sufjan Stevens, Cole never heard of the song before, he pressed play. The song began, Cole liked the sound of the song, it was beautiful and he was memorized by the notes. He looked up the song title on the internet and saw that the song was on a soundtrack to a movie. A gay movie, might he add. Cole then thought that the person who left the mix-tape in the locker was defiantly a boy.

'Hey, so I'm having a party Saturday night. It would be totally cool if you came.' Gilbert texted Cole, Cole quickly typed back to Gilbert because he didn't want to be distracted. 'Yeah, sure, I'll be there.' Cole put the song on his playlist and played it on his Bluetooth speaker, he laid back. Billy Andrews wouldn't be the type of person who would put a mix-tape in his locker but Gilbert did text Cole last night that Moody gave Gilbert his name, could it be Moody? He would hint towards it to Moody tomorrow in English but right now all he wants to do is listen to the song. 'Cool, someone told me that they left something in your locker, did you get it?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i weirdly forgot to add diana on chapter one & i will update later


End file.
